


Discipline

by archive_junk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Canon Era, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominant Hux, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archive_junk/pseuds/archive_junk
Summary: Hux has to punish Kylo when he damages things, otherwise he'll never learn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1st kinktober prompt, but it also includes a healthy dose of humiliation and S/M, as well as some boot worship if you squint.
> 
> Whether or not Kylo actually _did_ break something... who knows. He likes Hux disciplining him, though. Who wouldn't? Anyway, it's alluded to in the fact that they have a set pattern for this (Kylo expected to give a verbal response when Hux states what he wants to do, Kylo counts after each strike so that Hux can tell he's okay for another, etc), but this is a healthy, understanding BDSM relationship. Just in case that's ever in doubt (which it shouldn't be, or I'm truly a much worse at writing than I thought!), I thought I'd clearly state it here.
> 
> Un-beta'd.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

"Kneel."

Hux's tone was sharp and authoritative, leaving no room for argument. Some part of Kylo's rational mind took leave of him, and he gladly followed the command, sinking heavily to the floor. There was no carpet to cushion the fall, and the impact jolted through his knees, making his eyes sting momentarily. He lowered his gaze as Hux stepped closer, hair curtaining his face as he tried to steady his already quickening heartbeat.

"What do you say?" Hux asked pointedly.

Head falling under the weight of his own failure, Kylo formed the words he knew were expected of him.

"I'm sorry, sir."

Hux stopped short. "Speak up, you brute."

"I'm sorry, sir!" Kylo repeated, louder and with as much sincerity as he could muster. Hux's condescending words sent a shiver through him, and Kylo struggled to hold himself still against his growing excitement.

"Better," Hux announced, the word devoid of praise or satisfaction. He seemed to consider Kylo for a moment, closing the distance between them to do so. Without looking up, all Kylo could see were the General's immaculately polished boots against the dark floor, but he could sense the piercing gaze upon him, and feel the weight of Hux's judgement. All he could do was wait, holding himself steady until Hux decided what to do with him.

"You have caused me great inconvenience."

"I'm sorry sir," Kylo repeated hastily, his chest rising and falling more rapidly. The tension - the suspense - of waiting for Hux to touch him was starting to build, and he hated how much he loved it. It took mere moments before he was affected, his mind already fraying at the edges as Hux stood so close yet withheld the one thing Kylo so desperately wanted. It never took much before the denial was unbearable.

"I doubt that you truly are," Hux said dismissively, causing Kylo to bite back a whimper of protest. "What could someone like you understand of civilised society? Of responsibility and repercussions? No, I don't think you understand at all."

Hux turned and walked away at that, leaving Kylo kneeling alone in the middle of the floor, his body aching as he leant after Hux. He understood. He knew.

"I shall have to teach you," Hux surmised. "Come here."

Without instruction to do otherwise, Kylo rose shakily to his feet, his knees still aching from the impact. He kept his gaze respectfully averted as he approached the bed, where Hux now sat, hoping for acknowledgement of his obedience and deference.

"Bend over my knee."

Kylo's breath hitched and he forcibly bit his lip to restrain any noise he might make. He did as instructed, folding his awkward size and prostrating himself over Hux's lap. The moment he was settled, firm hands started tugging sharply at his clothing, expertly loosening the clasps and fastenings. When enough of him was exposed to the cool air of the room, Kylo felt the soft leather of Hux's gloves against his ass, the touch light.

"I'm going to spank you," Hux announced, pausing for a moment.

"Yes, sir," Kylo breathed in eager agreement.

"Count."

Kylo couldn't help shivering as Hux caressed him, the touch deceptively tender. He gave the smallest of nods at Hux's instruction, his focus almost entirely on the way Hux was caressing him.

A moment later, Hux's hand was gone, and before Kylo could register its absence, a sharp crack of pain radiated from his ass as Hux's hand impacted with soft skin. He tensed, managing not to cry out, and gave a shaky response.

"One."

Hux didn't waste time praising him. Kylo clearly hadn't earned it. His hand came down sharply again, making Kylo jerk in his lap.

"Two."

The next one hit the other cheek, causing Kylo to inhale sharply, suddenly afraid that, even when this was over, Hux wouldn't praise him.

"Th-three."

The next one fell harder, on Kylo's already stinging cheek.

"Four," Kylo breathed, gasping.

"Louder," Hux instructed, his hand momentarily caressing the skin he was abusing. "Or is that as high as you can count?"

Kylo whimpered at the insult, the sound breaking off into a cry as Hux's hand came down again.

"F-five!"

"Good," Hux said flatly, seeming completely unaffected by what he was doing. "I'm going to do five more. Perhaps that will teach you not to behave in such an uncivilised way again."

"Yes, sir," Kylo forced out as clearly as he could, aware of the way his voice trembled. His whole body was straining, singing from the punishment already meted out and tense in anticipation of the next strike. Kylo was doing his utmost not to shift and displease Hux, but it was becoming increasingly difficult, and his clothing, where it bunched at his front, uncomfortably trapped a growing erection. "I'm sorry s-- Ah!"

Hux's hand was gone as quickly as it came, but it left a fierce, lingering burn. Kylo struggled to catch his breath, his eyes screwing shut.

"Six."

"I'm going to do the next two in quick succession."

"Th-thank you, sir," Kylo said in acknowledgement.

This time, when Hux's hand came down, he couldn't help shifting. The swats came in quick succession, heavy and hard, and he moaned as his hips jerked, his cock being forced into the uncomfortable bunching of his pants.

"Seven, e-eight," he counted, steadfast in his determination to take the punishment and show Hux he could be disciplined.

The next fall of Hux's hand was nearing too much. Kylo couldn't quite stifle a cry, and did his best to quickly gather himself.

"Nine," he panted, afraid when he realised that he'd started trembling. His mind was starting to leave him, and he could no longer feel the individual handprints stinging his ass. Instead, the whole area burnt with sensation, and he whimpered in both shame and pleasure, desperate for more.

The final strike came after a torturous pause, and Kylo cried out loudly, giving a sob and rocking his hips as the impact melted into all the other hits that had been doled out.

"Te..." he struggled to swallow, finding his eyes damp and his body unbearably oversensitive. He gulped in cool air, fighting to form the words he desperately needed to speak. "Ten. Please, one more. I need one more."

"One more please _sir_ ," Hux said sternly.

"Please! One more please, sir," Kylo pleaded in a rush, no longer able to still himself when he realised he was squirming in Hux's lap, caught between the stinging, wonderful pain of his ass and the stimulating discomfort of the clothing trapped around his aching cock.

"Tell me why," Hux demanded, drawing out the torture.

Kylo swallowed again, desperately reaching for the right words. "I deserve it."

"Mm, you do," Hux agreed, almost sounding pleased. "Filthy, uncivilised brute."

His hand came down to punctuate his words, and Kylo cried out loudly again, his body tensing and almost contorting with the shock and pleasure of it. It pushed him over the edge of the precipice, robbing him of the self-control needed to pull himself together and stop trembling. The pain and pleasure was all he could feel; all he could focus on.

"On the floor," Hux commanded, he voice strong and guiding. Whimpering, Kylo obeyed, relieved for a reason he couldn't understand. The heel of his own boots pressed uncomfortably against his ass as he knelt, causing him to tense and jerk away from the sensation.

"Spread your knees," Hux instructed, looking down with unwavering authority.

Kylo did so, averting his gaze and mewling pathetically when Hux's booted foot came to press firmly against his crotch. The bunching of fabric was by no means comfortable, but the stimulation was too great for Kylo to ignore.

"Pitiful," Hux remarked when Kylo started rutting against the his foot, grinding desperately against the contact, which increased steadily as Hux pushed down until it was almost unbearable. Kylo had neither the words to defend himself, nor the ability to speak them. The skin on his ass was aflame, his nerve endings screaming in protest of the treatment he'd just received, and all he could think to do was blindly rut against the crushing contact, mindlessly chasing completion like a truly uncivilised animal.

"Look at me."

Hux's demand was sharp, and Kylo rushed to obey, only hesitating at the last second. His gaze flickered away for a moment, his face burning with shame as he continued to grind against Hux's boot. The cold, calculating gaze was too much, and Kylo gave a choked sob, whimpering and flushing as he struggled to process the sensations flooding though him, pushing him towards completion.

"Pathetic."

Kylo's lips parted, eye falling closed and head dropping in shame as his orgasm slammed into him, catalysed by Hux's words. Humiliation tore through his body as semen filled his pants, the strong spurts staining both cloth and skin alike. Panting heavily and trembling, Kylo didn't know what to do with himself, or everything he was feeling. He felt adrift, and didn't know how to reach out to anchor himself.

Bare fingers appeared on his periphery moments before Hux's fingers gently touched his chin, urging Kylo to look up. Afraid that he truly was a pathetic disgrace, and stinging with both humiliation and the pain from where Hux's hand had struck him, Kylo struggled to look up. The moment he managed, though, all his worries melted away. Hux gazed down at him affectionately, his eyes warm and a soft smile telegraphing his satisfaction. Kylo gave a small whimper, leaning into Hux's hand. When he'd taken the glove off Kylo didn't know, but he was thankful for the touch.

"You have pleased me," Hux said, the simple words carrying far more weight and meaning for Kylo than anyone but Hux could guess or understand. Just as rewarding was the light, careful kiss Hux leant down to press to Kylo's lips, the approval washing through Kylo's body and helping to ease the physical pain still stinging his ass.

"Come," Hux instructed, his voice softer: gentle. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Kylo took the offered hand and started to rise, never more grateful for such a strong figure of authority in his life than he was in that moment.


End file.
